The Magic of Snow
by Dark Kaneanite
Summary: A fluffy Christmas short story.


_A/N: Merry Christmas! A short fluffy fic for a Christmas offering. Hope your Hoildays are happy and safe. :-) _

_And I don't own anything and I'm not making any money off this, and this isn't true.  
><em>

* * *

><p>The wind outside of the warm cab of his car made Drew think twice about leaving the confines of his car. Snow was swirling around the glass and melting as soon as it hit the windshield; leaving slow moving rivulets of water cascading down the smooth surface as he looked up at the large Christmas bedecked house. It the annual Christmas party that Vince threw for everyone and it was something that until this year Drew had taken great pride in attending.<p>

Of course in the years before he always had his wife at his side; Tiffany made everything better with her laughter and she was easier on the eyes than some of the other divas on the roster. However that was over; a blow up at a hotel had seen to the end of it, that the knowledge that she'd been cheating on him for a while and was tired of being a wrestlers wife. She wanted a stable home and traveling from place to place didn't add in to it.

Their divorce had been a quiet affair, only those on twitter and the internet had seemed to know about it. She had come in while he was gone on a tour and removed her things, leaving her rings on the dresser by the door with a note saying how sorry she was. Since then he'd done nothing but drown his tears and empty soul in the bottles; something that the higher up had noticed and had taken action against him for.

He wasn't on tv as much and it was only the icing on the cake as he was concerned. Still he'd received his invite to the company party and thankfully her name had been removed. So at 7:30pm he found himself contemplating whether or not he was going to go in. The warmth had started to dissipate and before he could pull out of the driveway another car pulled in and blocked his escape. With no choice now he exited the car; hitting the alarm and wrapping his peacoat tighter around him he headed up the long drive to the doors; rolling his eyes as Christmas music came rolling out at him the minute they were opened.

The sound of voices pointed him in the right direction and after a quick stop to drop off his coat in the room that had become the coat drop, he headed into the large airy room. All around him people were in pairs or groups; the women in fine dresses with their hair done and jewels sparkling at their throats while the men ranged from full tuxedo's to suit coats and jeans. Over in the corner stood Hunter and to the right and slightly behind him his lover; the elder Hardy looking out of place and jittery when people came up to talk to either one of them. Talking to Hunter was Paul Wight and his own lover was trying to talk to Matt, but Jericho wasn't having any luck. The dark haired man kept his eyes down and only looked to be nodding or shaking his head.

Not keen to get into that mess of a situation Drew headed through the crowd; stopping and nodding to Josh Matthews whom was trying to embarrass Sheamus in front of the others and then stopping and having a few words with Shawn Michaels and John Layfield. Their talk consisted of hunting and Drew politely excused himself after a bit and moved on. Apparently Christmas was enough of a reason for Mike and John to put aside their enmity for one another and get into a drunken 'Dirt Sheet' reunion and they held court on the stage where the band was trying to ignore them and play the music they'd been paid to provide.

With an eye roll Drew moved over to the drink table, skirting around everyone else and finding himself a place near one of the large bay doors that over looked the back of the dwelling; staring out into the night as he sipped at his drink. Around him the sounds of people having fun and talking about nothing of consequence filled the air and he scowled as he wondered again why he was there. He felt so out of place amid the revelry and with a snarl of disgust he stalked from the large ball room; stopping and shoving a drunk John Cena away from him as the man tried to kiss him under the mistletoe that he had hanging from the bill of his hat.

The night air was chilly but nothing compared to what he remembered Christmas eve to be in Ayr and with a deep in drawn breath he moved out onto the balcony and just stared at the millions of twinkling lights on the bushes below. The wind kicked up and he smiled as snow started to swirl around him; landing in his hair and on his eyelashes and Drew stuck his tongue out to catch a few before the sound of the door opening had him working his customary scowl on his face.

Whoever had joined him in his silent contemplation of the night didn't say anything and after a few minutes he turned slightly to see that Heath Slater was standing over on the other side of the balcony looking out over the edge and wiping at his eyes. It was to see the red head doing anything but smiling and Drew felt compelled to say something but any words stuck in his throat. His gaze must have lingered too long because Heath turned to him and a smile was automatic put in place as he smoothed his hair back.

"Oh, I didn't know that anyone was out here." He said as he turned to go back inside.

"Stay."

The simple word stopped Heath in his tracks and after a moment he turned and moved back towards the railing; sidling over towards Drew slowly until they were touching from shoulder to elbow. The cold wasn't felt after a while as they talked; both men smiling serenely while their hands intertwined on the snow covered railing. Above them a star blazed in the sky and the light of the pale moon was the only witness of a shared kiss in the snow.


End file.
